The 7 mysteries of RikkaiDai
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Akaya convinces the team to go into the school to solve the seven mysteries. And what is their captain up to?


A/N: Oh god not another one-shot. And this time it's not even Hyotei centered. Yes I know I should be updating _**Unseal**_. But the idea was just too tempting and, seeing as I've held off on all other one-shots concerning Hyotei, I think this should be fine. I randomly thought about it while wandering around my house.

**The 7 mysteries of RikkaiDai**

"Seven mysteries?"

Akaya nodded his head excitedly, hands fisted and a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah! Every school's got some crazy stuff that goes on at night, right?" He said, "Wakashi said that Hyotei's got that piano that plays itself when no ones around, and Hikaru says theres a ghot that goes through everyone's lockers at Shitenhouji!"

Marui bit his lip. "Akaya, are you sure they weren't just messing with you? They've done it millions of times. Remember when they told you how babies were made?"

Akaya shivered at the memory, images of the next day's health class flowing back into his mind. He shook his head. "But they were serious about this! Wakashi wouldn't tell me until I threatened to throw that stuffed rabbit of his off the school room and Hikaru tried to run away." At this, Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"He still has that rabbit?" At Akaya's nod, he sighed. "I thought he threw that out years ago..." He mumbled to himself. Renji gave him a look, but otherwise he was ignored.

"So you want to go look for this school's seven mysteries?" He asked the excited second-year. Akaya nodded again, practically radiating glee. He smiled. "Okay then, we'll tell you."

Marui toppled over in his chair. "W-we?" He stammered as Niou picked him up off the ground. "What do you mean we?"

"As in, all of us." Renji said, gesturing to the rooms other inhabitants. Jackal turned around to rummage through his locker, Niou turned away, whistling while Marui popped his gum, and Yagyuu calmly buried himself in a book lying on the table. Even Sanada, who he assumed would have something to say, had his hat tipped forward to cover his face. "Oh? No one wants to?"

"What about Yukimura-buchou?" Akaya asked hopefully. If anyone, he was sure the blue-haired captain would be glad to help. Renji gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Akaya, Seiichi left early, remember? He said he had some things to take care of." Akaya's smile dropped, his face taking on the look of a kicked puppy. Everyone, save for Renji, froze.

"Okay, okay, we'll go with you." Niou conceded. He smirked. "But don't blame us if you get freaked out.

xXxXxXx

Akaya was, once again, radiating happiness. Not only had he been told their school's greatest myteries, but his sempai agreed to going with him to help him solve them! Even Sanada-fukubuchou, who he was sure would object to the idea of going into the school afterhours.

"Because Seiichi would never forgive me for letting his team get lost in the school at night." He had told them, if only to be an excuse. Akaya thought back to the tales he was told in the clubroom.

_"First up is the ghost that pushes people down the stairs. People have said that they've felt something push them down the stairs but not forcefully."_

The group approached the staircase carefully, watching the steps.

"I'll go first." Niou said, receiving many nods. He rolled his eyes. "Chikens..."

He tiptoed down the steps, watching at the ground got closer and closer. The moment his foot touched level-ground, he breathed a sigh of relief, motioning for the rest to follow.

One by one they made they're way down the staircase, having started from the fourth floor to the second, until it was only Akaya left standing at the top. He paused.

"Oi, Akaya, get down here, we're gonna move on to the next one!" Jackal called from below. Because of the curve in the staircase, the rest of the team was out of his view.

"Weren't you the one who said he wanted to solve the school's seven mysteries?" Marui followed. Akaya swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. He slowly made his way down the staircase, feeling calmer the closer he got to the bottom. He smiled when he say the team waiting at the bottom of the staircase, speeding up. Then-

"Wah!" What just hit him? It felt like someone... hit him in the back.

Renji and Jackal ran forward, arms extended to catch their falling kohai. He landed with a _thump_ into Renji's chest, dizzy.

"What the hell?" Niou walked up to the stairs, inspecting them carefully, trained eyes going over every detail. "There's nothing there, how could you have fallen?"

Akaya shook his head, supporting himself on hiw own two legs. "Something pushed me! I felt it!" Yagyuu raised an eyebrow.

"Kirihara-kun, we were watching you, there was nothing there." He said calmly, pushing his glasses back up.

"But I felt it-"

"Akaya, it's dark, you probably tripped."

"Jackal!"

Said man just sighed and began pushing him in the direction of the next room, the others following after.

Sanada pausedm looking back up the staircase, where he managed to catch a glint of steel. He smirked.

xXxXxXx

_"The second one is about the music room. Students that had to stay after have reported hearing music coming out of the room, but when they walk in, but there was no one there. They say it's different everytime."_

The Rikkai regulars made their way to the music room, the whole time keeping as silent as possible. Akaya strained his ears, trying to find any source of sound besides his shoes squeaking against the floor. Now that he thought about it, he really needed a new pai-

"Shh!" Niou pressed his finger to his lips, spreading the other arm out to block everyone's path. They all stood as still as a statue, listening to the sound of soft piano music.

"It's a piano..." Marui whispered, getting a roll of the eyes from Sanada. Of _course_ it was a piano. After all, that was what-

"Let's go in!" Akaya said, quite loudly, causing Marui and Niou to clap their hands over his mouth. The seven boys walked closer to the door, the pressure seeming to rise with every step. Renji placed his hand on the sliding door, looking back at his teammates. They all nodded, and with one final breath, he quickly slid the door open, only to find-

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

THe sight of an empty music room sent shivers down each boy's spine, causing them not to notice that the music had _stopped_.

"H-how was it doing that?" Akaya asked in a shaky voice, gripping the front of Sanada's shirt. The taller boy pushed him off, straightening out his uniform.

"Isn't that what your supposed to be finding out, genius?" Niou asked sarcastically, and Akaya glared at him.

"I-I am!" He said, marching into the room, the other's close behind. He approached the piano, observing the keys carefully. Not a speck of dust to see if there were any fingerprints, and no padding on the seat to indicate that anyone had been seated on the bench. He backed away, not bothering to lift up the cloth hung around the sides of the bench.

"L-let's move on." He said, grinning despite the hesitaion in his voice. As the team made their way back out, Sanada looked back at the piano, walking over to the bench and lifting up the cloth.

xXxXxXx

_"The third one's about a shadow in the office. Staff members have been gossiping about someone supposedly being in the room because of a shadow they saw, but whenever that walk in, it's empty, and there's only one door leading in. And out."_

Akaya could feel himself sweating. Two instances already that had scared the crap out of him, and now the third was coming up. Accodding to Jackal, some of the staff working late have been talking about there being someone in the office before them, but there was never anyone inside when they entered. And there was just the one door.

The thought sent shivers down his spine for the third time that day. Why did they get the creepy school? The stories he had heard from Hiyoshi and Zaizen didn't include anything freaky like this. Then again, he wasn't the one who went to those schools. And all schools were creepy at night...

He came to an abrupt stop when he slammed into the back of his sempai. Yagyuu turned around and held a finger up to his lips, and Akaya nodded. He pushed his way to the front, watching the little window on the office door. He waited for about a minute before he saw movement behind the glass, causing him to jump. Renji placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, pushing him closer.

"You wanted to find out." He said with a smile. He pushed the boy a little closer, despite the second-year's feet digging into the floor. "Go ahead."

Akaya gave a shaky nod, placing his hand on the door and not even hesitating to pull it open.

They were greeted with the same scene as the last room, complete darkness and silence. And, as the others had said, there was only one door.

He gritted his teeth together, slowly backing out of the room.

"We can go now, I've seen all I needed to see." Niou smirked.

"Oh no, your not getting away that easily. There's still four more."

He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and began dragging him down the hall, Yagyuu and Marui following close behind, followed by Jackal. Renji paused his step, looking back at Sanada, who was watching the room carefully.

"Genichirou?" He asked, tapping his friend's shoulder. Sanada shook his head.

"It's fine, I just want to check something. Go ahead of me." He said. Renji hesitated for a moment before following after the rest of the team. Sanada looked back into the room, eyes set on the back cabinet. He walked over, knocking once before the door swung open.

xXxXxXx

_"The fourth mystery involves the artroom. Apparently, even though all the supplies are locked up inside the cabinets, they somehow end up scattered around the room. The only one's who have the keys ate the janitor and the art teacher."_

He was really starting to get freaked out now, and the fact that his sempai seemed to be enjoying their little night expedition only made it worse. He wondered why Sanada kept straying behind though.

" 'Kay, we're here." Marui said, hand on the door. Akaya watched with wide eyes as he slowly slid it open, peaking in. He gasped, opening the door all the way. Akaya's eye widened.

Paintbrushes littered the floor, cans spread out in a circle and canvases set up randomly throughout the room. Chalk and colored pencils were scattered across the desks, along with several marker pens and ink pallets. There were, what seemed to be, footprints across the floor, in different colors out paint. It was a _mess_. Niou whistled.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place." He said, picking up a pen and spinning it around before letting it drop to the floor.

"Why don't we move on? There's not much to see here." Yagyuu suggested. Several nods later and the team was on their way back to the front of the school, towards the tennis courts. Sanada sighed, stepping around the paint-induced footprints, walking over to the small closet at the end of the room.

xXxXxXx

_"Some members have reported hearing someone in the courts after school, on their way home. They were curious, so they went around to see who it was. Because they were always on the far end of the court, they had to run to see who it was. There was no one there."_

Akaya was starting to feel a bit less agitated. They were going to the tennis courts, his favorite place in the school. How scary could that be? Of course, there were the reports of students saying that they heard someone practicing when there was _no one there_.

Upon reaching the courts, they were greeted with the sound of a ball hitting the walls, softly but there. They made their way around, the sound of the ball getting weaker and weaker before, when they finally got around to the fences, they were met with an empty court.

"Sounded like it was coming from inside, though." Marui said, scratcing his head. "Maybe it was somewhere else? anyone can play tennis here."

"Maybe, Marui-kun." Yagyuu sighed. He looked up at the sky. "we should wrap this up, it's getting late." Niou smirked again.

"all the more fun to do it in the dark." He said, making his way to the fountain.

Sanada sighed again, watching area by fence. The only place where you could sound like you were in the court.

xXxXxXx

_"Akaya, do you remember which way the statue in the fountain was facing this morning?"_

_"Uuuhh, to the south? The direction of the high school building."_

_"That's right. But there are times when it's facing a totally different direction."_

They approached the fountain, the feeling of uneasyness fading away as the statue came into view. What did he have to fear? The statue was way too big for anyone to turn by themself.

The statue stood there, in all its glory, in the middle of the fountain. What made them pause, however, was the fact that the statue that so proudly represented Rikkai Dai Fuzoku was _not_ facing the high school division.

"Well," Niou said, sweatdropping a little. "Isn't this hard to explain."

The statue, usually pointed towards the high school division of Rikkai, was facing the middle school. _Their_ school. Akaya nodded.

"There's just one more, right?" He asked. It wasn't as bad, not like there as anyone to move it. The school probably just had it turned earlier.

"Yup." Marui said with a pop of his gum. "And this one's the worst."

As the team made their way to the science building, Sanada watched the tree to his left, watching the leaves that fell from it's branches.

xXxXxXx

_"The last mystery, and the scariest so far, is the story about the science building. A lot of the high schoolers there get freaked out by the 'ghost' that wanders its galls late at night."_

Akaya swallowed, not for the first time that day. True, the events at the court and statue calmed him a little, but this had to be it. By his sempai's description, this one even freaked out the _high schoolers_. The one's that were constantly picking on him.

They made their way down the dimly lit halls, the only light coming from the window and the sinking sun. He clutched Renji's jacket sleeve, the school was indeed scarier at night. Then he heard it.

_Step step step_

None of them were walking. They had all stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the footsteps from down the hall. They stood there, frozen, as they awaited the figure that approached from around the corner...

Akaya jumped at the sight of a person, dressed in all white and practically _glowing_. Their face was hidden from view, shielded by the large veil that hung over thei head. It turned to them, standing there for a while before breaking into a run. In their direction.

Akaya and Marui gave a shriek, Renji and Niou stepping in front of them. Jackal and Yagyuu took up defensive positions, while Sanada looked... calm? With a ghost charging at them?

They watched as the figure drew closer and closer, before-

Before tripping on it's _too large_ veil, landing face-down in the ground with a heavy thump and an "OW!"

All seven boys watched, stunned, as the figure rose, rubbing it's headm the veil slipping off to reveal a head of blue hair.

"Y-" Akaya was at a loss for words. "Yukimura-buchou?"

Yukimura looked up at them with a sheepish grin, still rubbing his head.

"Ah ah, I got caught." He laughed, accepting the hand that Sanada offered him.

"I told you that veil was too long, but did you listen? No, it took you falling flat on your face and looking like a fool in front of everyone." Sanada sighed, inspecting the pale face for any bruises. Other than a darkening bruise on his forehead, their captain was relatively fine.

"What the hell?" Marui said, snapping out of his trance. "Yuki-buchou, _you_ were responsible for all this stuff?" The blue-haired boy blushed.

"Ah, I wanted to give Akaya a little surprise is all, but it looks like I bought the wrong size veil." He said, picking up said object. "Other than this total fail, all the others worked out fine." He said with a grin.

"Others?" Niou repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Did you do all that stuff back there?"

Yukimura nodded, walking with them to the exit of the building. Once outside, he took a seat at the fountain.

"Okay, well, it started with me hearing Akaya one the phone with Hiyo-kun, and I decided I wanted to surprise you all.

_"Gen, I'm going to have a little game with Akaya, play along will you?" The pale boy asked sweetly. Sanada raised an eyebrow._

_"Game?"_

_"Yes, game. I heard him talking to Hiyo-kun about school mysteries and such. So I thought 'why not let Akaya in on Rikkai's?'" He grinned. "I'll do it regardless of what you say, do do you want to help?"_

_Sanada sighed. Like that, how was he to deny the other boy?_

"And so I got some help to make the effects." He finished.

"Wait, so the thing that pushed me was-"

"A pressurized air-gun. I asked hiyo-kun to get Atobe to loan it to me, along with a trigger that responds to height and weight. It was set to go off the moment you walked through." He switched moods. "I'm sorry if i hurt you Akaya, I didn't think it would be that strong. It was only supposed to be a small nudge, but I guess I set it up wrong. I've never used one before."

"What about the shadow in the office?" Niou asked.

"I simply walked in front of the window. The tints and the lights off made it impossible to tell it was me right?" A nod. "After that I his in the cabinet behind the desk."

"So that's why to room was empty!" Marui said. "What about the art room?"

"As much as it pained me to make such a mess, I had to go with it. Don't worry though, the footprints on the floor were on white construction paper. i his in the closet to the left."

"And the music room? There were no closets or cabinets you could have hidden in." Yagyuu piped up. Yukimura frowned a little.

"I didn't like that one, but remember the cloth hanging off the sides of the bench? I hid under there after playing a few notes." He said, rubbing his neck. "I would have been stuck if Gen hadn't pulled me out."

"What about the courts? We went there, we would have seen you if you were playing." Jackal said.

"There's a spot on the other side of the wall that makes and echo and sounds like it's inside the courts. I just hit a ball a few times there and it worked perfectly." Yukimura continued with a grin. Renji raised an eyebrow.

"And what of the statue? With your weight and level of muscular strenghth, there's no way you could have moved it to face the opposite direction."

"Thank you for reminding me of that, Renji." He said with a strained smile. He did not want to be reminded of his poor scores when lifting weights. "I asked Atobe if I could borrow Kabaji-kun. It was rather easy for him."

"And that just leaves the ghost in the hallway, which, we already know how that turned out." Sanada said, still frowning but eyes soft. Yukimura smiled again. "I still don't get how you managed to make it glow."

"i picked up some glow-in-the-dark powder from the art room on the way out." he explained, and Sanada nodded. "It's too bad i couldn't see your expressions, I was so busy hiding." He sighed, a slight pout on his face.

"Well, I guess that's enough fun for one day." Yagyuu said, looking up at the sky. "It's rather dark now, we shout be heading home."

Yukimura nodded, standing up and joining the group. Akaya pulled on his sleeve.

"Yukimura-buchou, did you spill any of that powder on the curtains in that room?" He asked, pointing to one of the higher level room's windows. A slight glow was visible from the curtains, and Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't go into that room, Akaya, I only stayed on the first floor." He said seriously.

A sudden thought occured to the boys, and they began running to the gates.

xXxXxXx

A/N: FINALLY IT'S DONE.

I swear, this is the last time I read a manga about murder mysteries at night for inspiration, my paranoia is reaching new levels. All those mysteries were things my sister came up with, since I was only able to get the 7th. I hate it when you hear sounds at night when you know eveyone's asleep, which is why I hate being the last one to go to bed. We actually wanted to include tennis in here somewhere, so she thought up 5th one.


End file.
